Rugrats in Japan: Sakura Arc
by Nebula250
Summary: Tommy, Kimi, Phil, Suji, Sanyo, and Dil's adventure in the Sakura Daycare Center in Japan. Disclaimer: 'Rugrats' is owned by 'Klasky-Csupo' and 'Nickelodeon'.
1. Prologue

Rugrats in Japan: Sakura Arc: Prologue

(Theme for this event: watch?v=tI55p41FYik HYPERLINK " watch?v=tI55p41FYik&index=4&list=PLC16C87D3E7F82D01"& HYPERLINK " watch?v=tI55p41FYik&index=4&list=PLC16C87D3E7F82D01"index=4 HYPERLINK " watch?v=tI55p41FYik&index=4&list=PLC16C87D3E7F82D01"& HYPERLINK " watch?v=tI55p41FYik&index=4&list=PLC16C87D3E7F82D01"list=PLC16C87D3E7F82D01)

Tommy, Sanyo, Dil, Phil, and Kimi were inside the Sakura Daycare Center; Tommy, Phil, and Kimi were amazed at what they saw in here. babies were playing ball, eating cookies, and having as much fun as they can..

"Welcome to the perfect daycare center" Sanyo said.

"Wow" Tommy Exclaimed! "This place is heaven to me".

"So much happiness, here" Kimi said.

"I still miss Lil, though" Phil said, depressed.

"Don't worry, Phil. I'm sure you will see her again sometime soon" Sanyo said.

As the four babies walked through the play area, they went inside an area that looked like a big city.

"What is this place" Kimi asked?

"This area is called 'Shiawase City' " Sanyo said. "Babies from all over Tokyo play here and they also see what it's like to have successful jobs.

"What kinds of jobs" Tommy asked?

"Jobs such as police officers, firemen, doctors, nurses, and surgeons" Sanyo answered.

"Do you have a job, here" Phil asked?

"Of course I do" Sanyo said. "I'll show you my job here".

(End of theme)

Dil giggled as Tommy and the others went to a police station small enough for babies to walk in. inside the police station hung toy laser pistols, small police uniforms for babies to wear, and three police caps on the wall.

"This is where I work" Sanyo said.

"Are you a police officer" Kimi asked Sanyo?

Sanyo said "I am a police CHIEF".

"What do you do as a police chief" Tommy asked Sanyo?

"My officers and I I hunt down troublemakers who break the law of this daycare center" Sanyo said. "Come with me".

"Tommy and the others went with Sanyo as they made their way to a small jail for babies.

"This is where all the bad babies go to" Sanyo said.

The five babies went inside the prison to see lots of baby prisoners glare at Sanyo.

"These guys look awfully mad at you" Phil said.

"This is what these babies get for breaking the law" Sanyo said.

"A FIST IN YOUR MOUTH IS WHAT YOU WILL GET, SANYO" one of the baby prisoners shouted.

"YEAH" another one shouted.

"I think we had better get out of here" Phil said.

"Don't worry" Sanyo assured Phil. "These babies are behind bars". "They won't get out".

"Yep. Looks safe to me" Kimi said.

"What if a baby gets out, somehow" Tommy asked?

"My police officers will help me capture them" Sanyo said. Come". Let me show you my deputies".

Tommy and the others followed Sanyo and made their way to Sanyo's three officers.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=vfMSO4lp518)

"Sanyo" the three baby officers exclaimed in unison!

"Hey, comrades" Sanyo said to his deputies.

"You seem to have brought some friends with you" the girl officer said.

"Correct" Sanyo said. He pointed at Tommy. "This is Tommy Pickles" he said. He then pointed at Chuckie. "This is Chuckie Finster" he said. He pointed at Phil. "This is Phil DeVille" he said. He pointed at Kimi. "This is Kimi Finster" he said. Finally, he pointed at Dil. "And this is Dil Pickles" he said.

"Nice to meet you" The girl officer said. "My name is Ami Chiyo" she said. She then pointed at the other officer. "This is Goro Daisuke" she said. She pointed at the officer next to him. "And this is Hoshi Nara" she said.

"Hi, Ami" Tommy said.

"Hi, Goro" Phil said.

"Hi, Hoshi" Kimi said.

"POOPY" Dil cried as he made a number 2 in his diapers.

everyone pinched their noses in response to the smell.

"I think Dil needs a diaper change" Goro said to Hoshi.

"You're telling me" Hoshi said.

"Dil" Tommy, Kimi, and Phil complained.

As the daycare workers got to changing Dil's diapers, Tommy, Phil, and Kimi spoke with Ami, Goro, and Hoshi.

"So what kind of criminals do you hunt down" Tommy asked?

"We hunt down thieves, kidnappers, and the dangerous babies" Ami said.

"Has a baby ever gotten out of that jail, before" Phil asked?

"I can't remember a baby ever breaking out, before" Goro said.

"I don't think any baby will commit a crime, today" Kimi said.

"I hope not" Hoshi said, worryingly.

Just then, a baby's cry is heard all around the center. Sanyo and the others ran to him.

"What happened" Sanyo asked?

"Somebody stole my cookie jar" the baby cried.

"What!? Who could have done such a thing" Sanyo asked?

"I don't know" the baby sobbed. "I was playing with my ball and when I went back in the playpen, the cookie jar was missing".

"It looks like we got ourselves a crime on our hands" Ami said.

"But how are we 'upposed (supposed) to catch the criminal if we don't even know who it is" Hoshi asked?

"We're gonna need some help on this one" Goro said.

"Maybe we can help" Tommy suggested.

"Us" Phil asked?

"Yep" Tommy said.

"I don't know" Sanyo said. Are you sure you people are up for it"?

"We gots to be" Tommy said, smiling. "After all, a baby police officer's gotta do what a baby police officer's gotta do".


	2. Chapter 1

Rugrats in Japan: Sakura Arc: Chapter 1

The Case of the Stolen Cookie Jar!

One day later at the Police station in the daycare center...

"I think Angelica must have stolen the cookie jar" Phil said.

"What makes you think that, Phil" Kimi asked?

"Angelica LOVES cookies and she's so obssesed with them, she once ate too many cookies and she got sick one time and another time after that she ate cookies out of a tub of water and soap "Phil said.

"No. Angelica couldn't have stolen the cookie jar" Tommy said.

"What makes you think that, Tommy" Kimi asked?

"Angelica's 3 years old and this daycare center only allows 0 to 1 year olds" Tommy pointed out.

"Tommy's right" Sanyo said "But who is Angelica".

"Angelica's my mean older cousin" Tommy said.

"What if she snuck in here" Phil asked?

"Nonsense" Sanyo said. "The grown ups would be all eyes for older kids to sneak in here".

"Well if Angelica didn't do it, then who did" Phil asked?

"We are trying to figure that out" Ami said.

"It's time for us to get dressed" Goro said. "We have a cookie jar thief to hunt".

"You got that right" Hoshi said. He turned to Tommy, Phil, and Kimi. "Are you with us on this one"?

"YEAH" Tommy, Kimi, and Phil said in unison.

Minutes later, Sanyo and the others were in their police uniforms with Sanyo wearing a helmet with police lights on it, Tommy wearing a normal police cap, and Kimi and the others wearing nothing on their heads at all.

"My police force is on the case" Sanyo announced.

Sanyo and the others searched for clues on the wherabouts of the missing cookie jar and the thief when Kimi found a trail of cookie crumbs on the floor.

"Hey everyone. Look what I found" Kimi said.

Tommy, Sanyo, Phil, Ami, Goro, and Hoshi looked at the cookie crumbs on the floor.

"This must lead us to the 'poop'etraitor (Perpetraitor)" Phil said.

"Let's follow it" Ami said.

the babies followed the trail of cookie crumbs and the trail led to a hole in the ground.

(Theme:  watch?v=BH9aYatfKzc)

"This must be how the thief escaped" Hoshi said.

"How did that hole get here" Tommy asked?

"I'm not so sure how it got here" Sanyo said.

10 days ago...

Masuyo Reikokuna's henchmen were digging a hole in the daycare center with Masuyo watching.

"Faster" Masuyo demanded. "I need to make sure the tunnel is connected to the Chihiro Daycare Center so that my daughters can get in here to spread their terror. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Back to the present...

"Never mind how the hole got here" Kimi said. "We gots to find the cookie jar thief".

"Right". "Everybody, turn on your flashlights" Goro said.

The babies turned on their flashlights.

The babies got in the hole. Sanyo turned on the lights on his helmet, which flashed red and blue.

The babies continued to follow the trail of cookie crumbs on the floor in the tunnel. The search continued for what seemed like hours, until, they found a black haired baby with a cookie jar in his hand and his mouth full of cookies.

"There is the thief" Tommy shouted.

(End of theme)

"


	3. Chapter 2

Rugrats in Japan: Sakura Arc: Chapter 2

Chasing the Culprit!

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=tQaxbhubmQM)

The cookie jar thief ran off, seeing Tommy and the others in their police uniforms.

"Get him" Sanyo shouted.

Tommy, Phil, Kimi, Sanyo, Ami, Goro, and Hoshi ran after the culprit, as the tunnel shifted left and right.

"Stop in the name of the 's'law (law)" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah". "We want you to stop" Kimi cried.

"You won't take me that easily" shouted the cookie jar thief as he threw toys from his pocket at the babies.

The cookie jar thief proved to be too fast for the babies to catch up to, but the babies kept running after him.

"He's getting away" Ami cried.

"We can't let him" Hoshi cried.

The crook kept running and running, until he was too far for the babies to see. He saw a fork in the road as the tunnel split in two directions: left and right. The thief knew what to do.

"I have to go right" he thought. "They're waiting for me there".

(End of theme)

The babies continued to go straight through the tunnel until they saw the tunnel splitting in the two directions.

The babies didn't know what to do.

"Which way should we go" Tommy asked?

"He could be in any of these tunnels" Phil said.

"We need to find a way to search both of them" Ami said.

"But how" Kimi asked?

"I have an idea" Sanyo said. "Ami, You, Goro, and Hoshi go to the left".

"Tommy, you, Phil, Kimi, and I will head right".

"Okay" Tommy said.

"That's a great idea" Goro said.

"Be careful, you guys" Hoshi said to Tommy, Phil, Kimi, and Sanyo.

"You too, Hoshi" Phil said. "You too".

Ami, Goro, and Hoshi went left in the tunnel and Tommy, Phil, Kimi, and Sanyo went right.

Ami, Goro and Hoshi ran in the left fork of the tunnel. They ran for what seemed like hours.

"We have been running for a long time" Hoshi said.

"I really need a break" Goro said.

"We can't rest now" Ami said. "Sanyo is counting on us to catch that thief and bring him in".

"What if he didn't go this way" Hoshi asked?

"We have to take our chances and assume he did" Ami argued.

The three babies continued going through the tunnel until they went up and saw a light ahead.

"That must be where the crook went to" Goro said.

"Finally we caught up to him" Ami said.

The babies went up into the end opening of the tunnel and looked around in a small, dark room. They set their laser pistols ready and aimed them.

"All right, cookie jar thief". 'WHERE ARE YOU" Ami asked angrilly?

The babies then saw a door and one of the babies reached the handle and opened the door. The babies rushed out of the doorway, only to find something that left them shocked and dumbfounded.

There were babies and kids from 1 to 4 doing slave work like moving heavy blocks, planting, and picking rocks in chain gangs.

"I don't think we are in the Sakura Daycare Center anymore" Goro said.

"This is bad" Hoshi said, scared for his life.

"We have to keep finding the thief" Ami said, determined to keep her resolve to find the thief.

Just then, a shadow fell over the three babies. Hoshi turned around and saw what is casting the shadow.

"I don't think the thief is here" Goro said. "Why don't we just leave this place"?

"Don't be a scaredy cat. The thief has just gotta be here" Ami argued.

"M-M-M-M..." Hoshi uttered.

"What is it, Hoshi" Goro asked?

Hoshi pointed at the person casting the shadow over them and Goro looked behind him and shook in fear. Ami looked at the two of them.

"What's the matter with you two" Ami asked?

Ami then turned around and saw what they were looking at.

"Y-You're..." Ami uttered.

The person casting the shadow grabbed a paddle and raised it in the air above Ami, Goro, and Hoshi. Ami screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Sanyo, Tommy, Kimi, and Phil were going in the right tunnel.

"I wonder if this is the right direction we are going" Tommy said.

"I wonder if Ami, Goro, and Hoshi are okay" Sanyo said.

"I wonder if we will catch the thief" Kimi said.

"I wonder when we will eat". "I'm hungry" Phil said.

Tommy and the others went straight in the tunnel and before they knew it, they saw a yellow light.

"That must be where the thief is" Tommy said happily.

"Okay, Tommy". "Now when you face the thief, point your laser pistol at him and shout "Freeze"' Sanyo instructed Tommy.

"Okay" Tommy said.

Tommy and the others ran to the light and up ahead, the thief was bowing before two girls. One of the girls was wearing a scrunchie on her head that made her hair into a bun. The other girl had long hair and was holding a fan in her hand.

"I brought you girls the cookies" The thief said, holding up the cookie jar.

"Good boy" The girl with the bun said. She looked into the cookie jar and a look of disappointment appeared on her face.

"What happened to most of the cookies" The girl asked?

"I was hungry, okay, so I ate them" the thief said.

"You ATE the cookies" the girl with the fan asked angrilly?

"I'm sorry, Yatmirai". "I was hungry" the thief said, saddened.

"NO EXCUSES" The girl with the bun shouted. "You were supposed to give me a full cookie jar".

"Aren't the rest of the cookies in there enough, Yamina" the thief asked the girl with the bun, scared?

"Yamina's orders are absolute and so are mine" Yatmirai reminded the thief.

"I'm sorry, okay" the thief sobbed.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it" Yatmirai bellowed. "For your punishment, you will be forced to spit shine my shoes, RIGHT NOW".

"Y-Yes, ma'am" The thief quivered.

Suddenly, Tommy and the others appeared behind the thief and aimed their laser pistols at him.

"FREEZE" Tommy shouted at the thief.

The thief spun around, faced Tommy, and put his hands up in the air.

"I am Sanyo Torameiyo" Sanyo said to the thief. "As an enforcer of the law of the Sakura Daycare Center, I place you under arrest for stealing a cookie jar".

"You gots the right to remain silent" Phil said.

"Look, you can arrest me if you want" The thief sobbed. "I was only doing this for these two girls".

"What two girls" Kimi asked?

Yamina and Yatmirai appeared in front of the thief and faced Sanyo and the others. Sanyo looked at the two girls in shock.

"Us" Yamina and Yatmirai said in unison.

"Yamina and Yatmirai" Sanyo shouted angrilly.


	4. Chapter 3

Rugrats in Japan: Sakura Arc: Chapter 3

The Two Reikokuna siblings!

At the end of the tunnel stood Sanyo, Tommy, Phil, and Kimi, facing Yatmirai, Yamina, and the cookie jar thief.

"Yatmirai and Yamina" Sanyo exclaimed angrilly! "What are you dishonorable people doing here"?

"We were just waiting for this boy to give us the cookies, like the little servant he is" Yamina replied, simply.

"That guy is not your servant" Sanyo said. "He is a baby belonging to the Sakura Daycare Center".

"As of now, this kid IS our servant" Yatmirai argued.

"Sanyo, what IS Yatmirai and Yamina" Kimi asked?

"Yamina Reikokuna and Yatmirai Reikokuna are the dispicable daughters of crime boss Masuyo Reikokuna" Sanyo answered Phil. "They rule over us like queens and they come from the Chihiro Daycare Center".

"So they must be the mean kids Cousin Jimmy was talking about" Phil said.

"Our sister, Mudana must be quite proud of us for getting this far" Yatmirai said.

"How did you even get here" Tommy asked Yamina and Yatmirai?

"Our daddy's gang built this tunnel for us to sneak into the daycare center" Yamina said. "And once we get there"..

"Our reign of terror will spread" Yatmirai finished.

"We won't let that happen" Kimi said angrilly.

"Yeah". "You won't get anywhere near the center" Tommy said.

"Just watch us" Yamina said.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=JVJq-obsDDs)

Yamina and Yatmirai pushed the babies out of the way and ran in the opposite direction of the tunnel on their way to the Sakura Daycare Center.

"Don't let them get away" Sanyo demanded to Tommy, Phil, and Kimi.

"Right" Tommy, Kimi, and Phil said in unison.

The cookie jar thief attempted to stay behind, but Sanyo grabbed him by the arm.

"You are still going to pay for your crime" Sanyo said to the thief.

"Oh, man" the thief exclaimed!

Sanyo, the thief, Tommy, Phil, and Kimi gave chase after the two Reikokuna siblings.

"We have to stop those girls before they head over to the Sakura Daycare Center or else, there is going to be big trouble" Sanyo said.

"Don't worry, Sanyo" Tommy assured Sanyo. "The adults will find out about those girls and they'll tell their mommy and daddy".

"Yeah". "Those girls will be in BIG trouble" Phil said, smiling.

"But if the adults tell their daddy, I think their daddy will do something horrible to the adults" Sanyo said.

"What kind of horrible things will their daddy do" Kimi asked?

"Well, I don't know, but one time, when a boy's mommy caught Yamina attacking him with a whip, that boy's mommy told Yamina's daddy and do you know what happened" Sanyo asked?

"What happened" Tommy asked?

"Yamina's daddy ordered the boy's daddy to KILL the boy's mommy" Sanyo said.

"Whoa" Tommy, Kimi, and Phil exclaimed in unison.

"'Whoa' is right" Sanyo said. "That is why we have to stop those girls ourselves".

"I guess we have no choice" Phil sighed.

"Dilly's at that center" Tommy gasped in realization.

"Suji is also at that center" Sanyo said. "We can't let those girls go there and torment them".

The babies continued to give chase to the two Reikokuna siblings. As the siblings moved faster than the babies, Yamina thought for a moment and talked to Yatmirai.

"Remember when I was caught by Soyami Senshi's mommy when I was attacking Soyami with my whip" Yamina asked?

"Yes" Yatmirai answered. "But we knew we wouldn't get in trouble by our daddy for it" . "Because Soyami's mommy tattled on us, she got the death she deserved by her own husband".

"I bet Soyami is really missing her right now" Yamina said with an evil grin on her face.

"You're telling me" Yatmirai said with an evil grin on her face.

The Reikokuna sisters laughed evilly at this.

The babies continued to chase the Reikokuna sisters for what seemed like hours.

(End of theme)

Meanwhile, Dil and Suji were laughing at each other and putting their hands in each others' mouths, unaware of the danger that's approaching them.


	5. Chapter 4

Rugrats in Japan: Sakura Arc: Chapter 4

Yamina and Yatmirai's Trouble!

Babies Tommy, Sanyo, Kimi, and Phil continued chasing the Reikokuna sisters with the thief while Dil was playing with Suji.

"We got to stop those girls before it's too late" Sanyo cried. "Set your laser pistols to 'stun'".

"Right" Tommy said.

The babies set their pistols to stun.

"Fire at will" Sanyo cried.

The babies fired their pistols, but the Reikokuna sisters kept dodging every stun laser. Grinning, the sisters made their way out of the hole into the Sakura Daycare Center. The sisters ran into Shiawase City and saw Dil and Suji in the police station.

"The babies won't arrest us if we have hostages". Yatmirai said, grinning evilly.

"They would never risk their loved ones for our punishment" Yamina said with an evil grin.

The girls charged into the station, immediately grabbed Dil and Suji, and ran off. They saw babies between 0 to 1 playing and having fun.

"I know what to do" Yamina said. She grabbed her whip from behind her and slowly walked towards one of the babies with her whip. She then raised her whip and attacked the baby with it. The baby yelped in pain and looked at Yamina with tears in his eyes.

"Meanie" the baby cried. The baby then cried so loudly, that the daycare workers came rushing in through the doors.

"What's going on here" the female daycare worker asked?

The male daycare worker looked at Yamina and her whip and he looked at the baby crying. The female worker picked up the baby and started to comfort him while the male daycare worker confronted Yamina.

"Young lady, are you responsible for hurting this baby" the male worker asked sternly?

"So what if I am" Yamina asked, smiling evilly.

"Whoever you are, you are in deep trouble" the female worker scolded to Yamina while comforting the baby.

"If you don't tell us your parents' phone number, you will be put in the jail in this area" The male daycare worker warned.

"My daddy's phone number is 874-9331" Yamina said.

"Good girl" The male worker said sternly. "Now, go sit in the corner". "I'm calling your father".

"Oh no" Yamina exclaimed sarcastically fearful. "Don't tell my daddy" "Anything but that". She then laughed.

"You won't be so happy once your father punishes you, young lady" the male worker said.

Meanwhile, Yatmirai walked away from the scene, dragging Suji and Dil behind her. She walked into the jail building in Shiawase city and by the time Sanyo, Tommy, Phil, Kimi, and the thief got out of the hole, Yatmirai was upstairs in the building's control room.

Sanyo went into the jail building with the thief in tow, while Tommy, Phil, and Kimi walked to the police station. Sanyo put the thief in one of the jail cells and shut the gate.

"Now you stay in there and think about what you did" Sanyo said sternly to the thief.

"Yes, sir" the thief said sadly.

Meanwhile, Yatmirai was sitting in the control room looking for something.

"I must find some way to release all these prisoners" Yatmirai thought as she looked for a button to release the prisoners. She spotted a red button on the control panel, grinned evilly, and pushed it.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=ux0Qnn2XEgM)

Sanyo was just about to leave, when suddenly, the prison doors in every jail cell started opening, allowing the prisoners to escape. Sanyo was surprised to see the prisoners coming towards him with angry looks on their faces. Sanyo, knowing he can't stop them on his own, runs out of the building in fear. Just after he got out of the building, he saw Tommy, Phil, and Kimi running towards him with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's the matter, Tommy" Sanyo asked?

"It's Dil". "He's gone" Tommy cried.

"And that's not all" Phil said. "Suji's gone too".

"What" Sanyo cried!? "He can't be missing he was at the police station".

"Somebody must have kidnapped Suji and Dil while we were gone" Kimi said.

"Who could have done this" Tommy asked?

Before Sanyo could answer...

"Hold it right there" A voice from behind Sanyo said.

Sanyo turned around to see every prisoner from the jail, excep the cookie jar thief smiling evilly at him. Tommy, Phil, and Kimi looked nervous to see them again.

Meanwhile, Yamina was sitting in the corner, listening to the male daycare worker talking on the phone. Once the man was finished, he went over to talk to Yamina.

"I talked to your father" the man said.

"I'm in trouble aren't I" Yamina said, faking depression.

"He didn't say exactly" the man said. "He just said that he will deal with the situation you are in, personally".

"I can assume I will recieve a harsh punishment" Yamina said, faking sadness.

"I hope you do" the man said sternly. "It might teach you not to torture people younger than you".

Once the man left, Yamina secretly had an evil smile on her face.

"And calling my daddy might teach you to never mess with a Reikokuna" Yamina thought.

Meanwhile, Sanyo, Tommy, Phil, and Kimi looked at the criminals slowly walking towards them, grinning and kracking their knuckles.

"Today ain't your lucky day, Sanyo" One of the criminals said.

"We are gonna mess you up, BIG TIME" a female criminal said.

"This doesn't look good" Tommy said, fearful.

"I have an idea" Sanyo said, before turning to Kimi. "Kimi, you go into the hole and look for Ami, Goro, and Hoshi". He then turned to "Tommy, you go into the prison control room and find whoever is responsible for releasing the prisoners". He then turned to Phil. "Phil, you and I can hold off these prisoners until Ami, Goro, and Hoshi come back".

"But there are only a few of us and lots of them" Phil cried.

"We have to take our chances" Sanyo said.

"You can count on me" Kimi said, smiling. "Ill get them back in no time".


End file.
